


Relationship Material

by Love_like_simon



Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_simon/pseuds/Love_like_simon
Summary: Just a few oneshots about Luc and Olivers life once they are in the happy relationship they deserveObviously it's Luc x Oliver
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Relationship Material

**Author's Note:**

> A short heads up:
> 
> English isn't my native language, but my second language  
> Please either ignore or comment any grammatical errors, so I can change them
> 
> Thanks ♡

Smiling I let Oliver pin down my wrists beside my head as he starts to kiss my check, my jawline, my neck- oh fuck me. He actually bit me  
"Fuck me" I moan, letting go of my pride, "but never stop doing that"  
He does, in fact, not stop. Instead he kisses and lickes every inch of my neck, leaving probably all of it with more hickeys you could count. But who cares? My friends most certainly do not and my coworkers neither.  
"I can fuck until you can't see straight" he growls and I moan again. Being at the receiving end of Oliver's dominant side is one of the biggest turn ons ever. That and him in trousers and a white button down with the sleeves pushed up. Everytime he came to my place after work in that fucking suit, all I want to do is push him against a wall, get on my knees in front of him and well you know so why don't we focus on what's going on here?  
His hands found their way under my shirt so I sit up a little, helping Oliver to remove it. He does and since he doesn't pin my wrists to the couch again I take it as a way of allowing me to touch him. His lips land on mine in a matter of seconds, desperate for closeness and I give him everything I have. My heart, my body. I once had told Oliver 'fine' is everything he'll get with me. Before he kissed me, before we had sex and before we fell madly in love with each other. But since then I'm pretty sure I underestimated myself. It may not be perfect, but it definetly matters and is way more than just fine.  
My hands go down south, cupping his ass and pulling him closer, and now he's the one moaning, low, but with so much emotion I could instantly die.  
"I want you" I whisper.  
"Have me" he whispers back.  
So I let my hands slide under his shirt, but instead of moaning or leaning into my touch, he instantly tenses up, pushing away a little and pinning my hands down onto the couch again.  
I let him, of course, because it's Oliver Blackwood we're talking about. I will let him do anything to me.  
His lips find mine again and we make out like there's a meteor heading straight for my house. My pants find their way to the floor and we both can't stop the moan when his hips land on mine again. Fuck me, he's god. But there still are too many layers of clothes separating us so I let my hands slip under his shirt again.  
"Come to think of it, I have to get up really early tomorrow" he argues, sitting up straight again and leaving me laying there with a hard on.  
"What-" I sputter, watching as he brings another few inches between us, "But-"  
"I just changed my mind, okay? I have to be in court earlier than usual and I don't want to be tired"  
I sit up, too, studiying him. What did I do wrong now? I just-  
"Do you mind that I touched you?"  
 _"What?"_  
"When I first touched you, you pushed my hands away and then I touched you again and now you're pushing me away again. If you don't want me to touch you, you can tell me. You can undress yourself if that makes you more comfortable"  
Oliver stares at me like I told him he could seize the world domination or some shit. It's that cold, distand stare, he always had before I got to know him and it kind of breaks my heart to see it again  
"I just told you, that I changed my mind. Which is a perfeclty legitimate thing to do and you, as my boyfriend, should accept when I don't feel comfortable doing something anymore" he says. I don't want him to talk like.. that. Like I am some one-night stand he couldn't trust enough to tell the truth.  
"Yes, of course. I don't fucking care if we have sex tonight. You're more than that. I just want to understand what I did wrong-"  
"Nothing. You did nothing wrong, because you're you and you're perfect and I am just me and right now I'm not even the person you fell in love with. I just don't want you to see me, okay?"  
He pinches the bridge of his nose, probably trying hard not to cry and failling, as I try to make sense of anything he just said.  
"But I see you every-" I start and then realise I do not see him every day without clothes on. In fact, I haven't seen him naked in weeks. Our sex is mostly based on me jumping at him, the moment he walked through that door in his work suit, his jacket in his hands, his tie loose, his hair messy and sleeves pushed up. God, I was almost rid of the boner I'm spotting, but now I'm actually getting hard again just at the bare thought of Oliver getting home from work.  
He'd kiss me, throwing his jacket onto the dresser and letting me touch him wherever I liked. Just only over his clothes, never under. Everytime I tried to unbutton his shirt he'd take my hands and pinn them down again, usually onto my hips. Until I would just drop to my knees and blow him like a champion - to be fair my deepthroat game has drastically improved in the last weeks. And then he would happily return the favour, which meant I saw his dick, yes, but never his body. One time he even bound my hands to the bed to fuck me and refused to take of anything while I lay there, completely naked and extradited. At that time, I really thought it was the hottest thing ever, but now, knowing where it came from, I just feel like a dirty whore.  
"Did I do anything to make you feel bad about your body?"  
At the start of our relationship he'd always change with me in the room. I'd just casually stare at him, while he changed from his suit into jeans and then again when he changed into his pyjama, which I always complained about, because why would he choose to wear clothes when wearing just underwear or even none would mean being skin to skin with me. He argued that he couldn't sleep like that, because all he could think about was that only a thin layer of fabric was between my ass and his dick. Which made him hard and then he couldn't sleep and he had to be well rested for court. I protested he could just wake me and I'd blow him and go back to sleep, but eventually lost that argument. We settled on pyjamas for weekdays, naked for weekend. But now he's always wearing Pyjamas or just avoiding me every weekend and changing in the bathroom, door locked.  
"No, you're perfect. Its- I- I.." he starts, but then stops as if not sure he is ready to tell me.  
"Do you want to go in the bathroom? Or I can turn around, if that helps"  
"What?" A moment of silence. "Actually turning around might really help"  
So we do that and now sit here, back to back, as I listen to Oliver breathing deeply, _in_ _and_ _out, in and out_ , his body relaxing against mine, _in and out, in and out,_ he grabs both of my hands to intertwine our fingers, _in and out_ , and then starts talking.  
"I- Okay I know I'm safe with you, you won't laugh at me or anything, but please don't laugh at me. Promise?"  
"Promise."  
He takes another deep breath, _in and out_ and I can feel his back heaving against mine everytime he does that.  
"So it's just that you're the first person I feel really comfortable with and you're the only one that let me take my guards down, without shaming me for it. So I did that and at first it felt great. I cut out most of my exercise, at least everything I didn't really enjoy anyway, to spend time with you. I ate dessert with you, because I love how happy you are when you can make me blush and stutter and look like a fucking tomato by feeding me spoonfuls of icecream. I still don't really know why it makes you that happy, but it certainly does"  
I want to explain it to him, tell him how cute he looks when he blushes, that I never see him blush except when I'm the reason for it and that I just generally enjoy feeding him with sweets, because they taste great and make you happy and I want him to be always happy and in love with me and blushing. I really wanted to tell him everything, except I didn't know how and Oliver is already talking again, so I just sit here and start stroking my thumb over the back of his hand.  
"Anyway, at first I felt fucking excellent about it" I really have to bite my tongue not to make a comment about fucking excellent, because that is just Oliver, "I never wanted it to end and I didn't reget one minute of it. I still don't, but then I noticed my abs being less visible and my heart beating a bit faster when I walked upstairs. Not that I was out of breath, just beating a little bit faster. And my pants started to feel tighter than usuall and this morning I weighed myself and I.. I gained nine pounds in the last five weeks"  
"Oh. Okay, sorry. I know it's hard for you, but I still don't see the problem. I don't really care about your body"  
"I just- I know, but I don't want you to see.. that. I know you don't mind, but I feel like shit and hate myself and my body right now"  
"Baby, can I turn around?" I ask, letting go of his hand, as soon as he allowed me to and turn around to look at him. There are silent tears on his cheek and I can't stop my hands from wiping them away and kissing his face.  
"I love you okay?" I whisper, kissing _his cheeks_ , "I will always love you" _his nose,_ _"_ and when we're old and fat, with grey hair and saggy areses I will still love you.", _his forehead,_ "Because you're you and I don't love you because of your body, but because of your character. The way you laugh when I make a dumb joke, the way you hold me at night, the way you kiss me before telling me you love me. And the way you look at me right now, like you're a child on christmas and I'm the biggest gift you ever got"  
And now I'm kissing him for real again, my hands on his cheeks, eyes closed, I press my lips onto his. Giving him all I got, which isn't enough, but seems to be the world to Oliver.  
"Can I-?" I start, letting my hands glide over his shirt. He breaks the kiss to look at me and nods, so I start unbuttoning his shirt, opening every button as carefully as I'd open a chest full of gold. I can feel and visibly see his shoulders tensing, so I lean in and start kissing his neck instead. His shirt is still half on, but I stop to give him time to get used to it.  
"Lucien, no hickeys, okay?" he reminds me and I growl against his skin. Fucking court and his fucking manners. He can and always gives me as much hickeys as he wants to, but I always have to wait until he's on vacation, which is almost never, because hickeys apparently are inappropriate for his job.  
He knows how much I hate this stupid rule of him, which is probably the reason he takes my hands and guides them downward to his shirt again.  
That I can handle, so Iet go of his neck again, to open the last few buttons.  
My breath hitches as the shirt slides down his arms and ... I almost laugh as I see his chest and stomach. Because I have no idea what he was stressing about. His abs are still there, slightly less visible, yes, but still there, and he's still so fucking hot, I immediately want to bow down and put my mouth there.  
But I don't do either, instead I push him down onto the couch again and kiss him properly now  
"You are the hottest person to walk on this planet. You know that right?" I whisper between kisses and can feel him smile against my lips.  
"Hotter than Chris Evans?"  
I laugh, breaking our kiss to roll my eyes at him, but then think about it for a second.  
"Well I wouldn't push my luck with the fangirls, but to me, definetly hotter than Chris Evans"  
He smiles for a second, lazily strocking his hand up and down my back as I look at him. His entire appearance looks way more relaxed than I would have imagined. I really thought he'd run away screaming the moment his shirt came off. But it seams like it was just the first seconds. Until he noticed that I really won't run away streaming because he gained weight.  
"Hotter than Zac Efron?" he asks and I can't stop the smile that curels around my lips  
"Again, don't fight with the fangirls, but yes"  
"And even hotter than-?"  
I interrupt him with a kiss, because God dammit.  
"Yes. What do you not understand about 'You are the hottest person to walk on this planet'?"  
"A lot of people say that about well some that's not me"  
He looks sheepish and I roll my eyes at him, again.  
"So what? What does it matter what other people, which don't even know you, think about you or your body? There's no one, not even me, allowed to judge you, just because of your body. But for the record, I love you and I think you're the most beautiful and hottest person to ever walk on this planet"  
Smiling he lets me take his hands again, abandoning our shirts on the couch and leading him into our bedroom to show him just how hot he is. But before I can take any action, he pushes me on our bed and gets a tie out of my bedside drawer. Oliver may have passed acquaintances with my toy collection and decided to add his favorite tie. I never quite understood why until now. It's more comfortable than any rope could ever be and definitely way hotter, I decide, as he binds my hands to the head boars. I let him, but not without a condition.  
"If you don't lose you pants or, and don't you even dare to think about it, put your shirt back on, I will end you" I warn him, which brings me another smile from him, promising he won't. And he doesn't.  
Breathing hard Oliver lays down beside me afterwards, grasping my jaw to turn my head and kiss me like he owns me. Which he completely does.  
"Can you untie me?" I ask, between kisses. He does stop kissing me to look at me, however only grins and shakes his head  
"I really need to shower first. You understand that, don't you?"  
And with that he gets up to leave me there, still tied up and covered in both of our sperm.  
"What? No!" I protest and he instantly looks at me again in such a comforting, protective way in know he'd never just leave me like this without my approval.  
"Just hurry, okay?" I mutter and then he smiles and makes his way into the bathroom. Fuck, wrong decision. I can feel his sperm slowly dripping out of me, which will definitely leave a stain on the fresh sheets. Besides Oliver is gone a fucking eternity, giving me enough time to think about a lot.  
Why do I even like this so much? It just feel nice and safe to be subdued to him. I give him the chance to do everything he wants to me, whether I like it or not, but he never crosses that line. He still cares for my needs..  
"I like you like that" Oliver says as he comes back into the room twenty minutes later, making me blush like hell. His hair is wet and falling into his face, but contrary to me he's clean again  
"I wouldn't mind if you do this more often"  
There's a playful twinkle in his eyes as he studies me, before turning around again and opening the drawer I cleaned out for him to take out a pair of boxers. He looses the towel slung around his hips and I watch as he puts the black boxers on. I mind, but it's okay. Only when he takes out his pyjamas, I protest.  
"Oh babe come on. Can you please just let me enjoy the view for tonight?"  
He stops for a moment, turning around to look at me and I realise we're at the exact same point before I took off his shirt tonight  
"Just a shirt?" he asks and I may have lost it a bit at that sentence  
"You're telling me, that I can lie here, naked, hands tied" I drag at the tie around my hands, which of course doesn't ease one bit, "and still covered in both of our sperm. But you can't let me touch you for one fucking night?"  
Letting my head fall back onto my pillow again, I close my eyes. Fuck. I didn't mean to snap at him. I should understand how hard this is for him and be proud of everything he does.  
"Go and shower, Lucien" he tells me before he unties my hands and kisses my cheek. So I do and when I come back, Oliver changed the sheets and js now lying in bed, reading and fully clothed. I throwq the towel into the laundry basket, he bought for me, and climb naked into bed with him.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper, returning the kiss on the cheek, "Babysteps, right?"  
That's what his therapist always says. Babysteps. I am supposed to be proud of him all through the journey, wheter he stays where he is, takes a step back or moved forward with teeny tiny babysteps. And I am. Everytime Oliver skipes a workout he hates for whatever reason or lets me feed him any type of dessert, I want to scream and woop, because I could burst with pride. But I hate how slow it's going. I want him to be better now and not in five years.  
He puts the book down and switches the light off to take me into his arms, like he always does. I nuzzle closer to him, curled up on my side, and smiling when he kisses the back of my head.  
"Thank you" he whisperes back, "for everything"  
The cold buttons of his pyjama are a direct contrast to his warm hand on my chest, holding me tight. My lips curl in a smile and I press the swell of my ass a little closer to Oliver's- well you know, which brings me another groan.  
"That's why I refused to sleep naked on weekdays" he states and I smile.  
"Sooo how about this weekend then?"  
I know I am probably pushing him too hard, that I should just accept with what he does and doesn't feel comfortable.  
"I- don't know, maybe. How about I start changing in front of you again? You would get to see me everyday and it wouldn't be as long and close or intimate as sleeping together." He says and I can't help the ache in my chest. It was another babystep, but definietly progress.  
"Deal. Whatever helps you to be comfortable"  
"Thank you. Now go to sleep, Lucien. I love you"  
"I love you, too"


End file.
